Charms
Charms is a core class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently taught by Ira Rhian Glamis and Mia Piper Glamis. It focuses on one of the two main archetypes of spells, the other being Transfiguration. Relative to Transfiguration, Charms class focuses on the more creative, personal side of magic and spellcasting. Charms themselves being spells that alter what an object does, rather than what it is. Each individual Charm is a specialist tool capable of a wide variety of functions. For examples of how specific spells work, please defer to The Spellbook FAQ. Classes As a Core class, live Charms lessons are hosted once per term during first and second years. Whilst Charms is mandatory in character from first through to fifth years, the majority of third - fifth year classes take place off screen, with some information provided regarding the spells taught that year each term. Please note that out of character missing classes is no big deal and you can assume your characters managed to attend. You can find information about said schedule on the Model's team up, as well as the details of the classes below. Please note that everything is subject to change, this is simply the core structure. Summer Camp Charms typically hosts a yearly class during Summer Camp, in which the Professors go over the very basic of Charms theory, whilst introducing the upcoming Hogwarts students Colovaria. This class is typically hosted live. First Year: The Basics of Spellcasting In the first year of Charms class students learn the very basics that are required to understand casting spells, as well as the safety precautions that they're recommended to take when performing such practical tasks. These classes are taught on a weekly basis, with two being live and the rest being prompts. Schedule Week 1: Counter-Charms, Lumos & Nox. Live Class. Week 2: The Three Ws & Wingardium Leviosa. Prompt Class. Week 3: Will, Visualisation & Spongify. Prompt Class. Week 4: Word & Aparecium. Prompt Class. Week 5: Winter Break. Homework Prompt. Week 6: Wand & Reparo. Live Class. Week 7: Modifiers & Lumos Numerosa. Prompt Class. Week 8: Opposing Counter-Charms, Infrigido & Callento. Prompt Class. Week 9: Alohomora & Colloportus. Prompt Class. Week 10: Exam. Prompt. Homework First year Charms features an optional mid-year RP prompt set over winter's break that allows for character building, as well as recommending a Charms journal. More details on Charms journals can be found below. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The end of year 'exam' for first year Charms class is an RP prompt, focusing on putting together all the core components of spellcasting studied over the year to show the students casting style. This exam is not formally marked, instead focusing on letting the individual pick what they feel suits their character best, based on a series of guidelines. There is also a written exam - taken off screen - which accounts for 30% of a character's marks. However, no such exam is provided out of character. Second Year: Charms Categorisation Second year Charms, like first, is taught as as weekly class. This year focuses on how Charms are defined into various different spell categories and where they come from. These classes are taught on a weekly basis, with two being live and the rest being prompts. Schedule Week 1: Safety Warning & Finite Incantatem. Prompt Class with Permission slip. Week 2: Classifications Overview & Imberstatio. Live Class. Week 3: Charms & Diffindo. Prompt Class. Week 4: Jinxes & Locomotor. Prompt Class. Week 5: Winter Break. Week 6: Hexes & Tingerus. Prompt Class. Week 7: Curses & Lumos Maxima. Prompt Class. Week 8: Counter-Charms, Incendio & Aqua Eructo. Live Class. Week 9: Revelo. Prompt Class. Week 10: Exam. Prompt. Homework Whilst students are encouraged to continue their Charms journal, there is no true homework this year. Only a small prompt to get a parent/guardian's signature. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The second year exam is not an exam as such, but a discussion. The students are allowed to debate amongst themselves the merits, as well as the disadvantages of the classifications that have been discussed over the year. Third Year: Arts, Crafts & Utility Charms Third year is the year in which students are allowed to sign up for electives! No live classes are hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term which students are welcome to write responses to. Schedule Term 1: Arts and Crafts Glacius Vengero Colovaria Revolvere Engorgio Reducio Term 2: Utility Charms Arresto Momentum Ascendio Scourgify Parvus Locomotor Nodatis Homework & Exam Third year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fourth Year: Gravity Manipulation & Under Water Exploration Fourth year, like third, is focused primarily on electives. No live classes are planned to be hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term which students are welcome to write responses to. Schedule Term 1: Gravity Manipulation Accio Depulso Nulo Motus Volvalimo '''Term 2: Under Water Exploration Perbulla Mufumio Relumen Delumen Pleventi '''Homework & Exam Fourth year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fifth Year: OWLs Revision, Advanced Charms Concepts & Enchanting The first term of fifth year follows a format much like third and fourth, with a few lectures to introduce new spells. The second term, meanwhile, is more like the first two years with a prompt and live class focusing on Enchanting. Schedule Term 1: Talpa Flagrate Diminuendo Term 2: Week 6: Enchanting Theory. Prompt Class. Week 10: Enchanting Presentation. Live Class. Sixth Year: Non-Verbal Casting & Weather Charms Non-Verbal Casting More information coming soon! Seventh Year: NEWT Personal Project Personal Project More information coming soon! The Paronus Charm During the second term Charms NEWTs students will be taught the highly advanced Patronus Charm. Roleplay As a roleplay Model Hogwarts offers many prompts, but a few specific opportunities are offered to those interested in Charms in particular. Elocution Lessons Sometime during your first year The Glamis will offer a chance to sign up for group elocution lessons. Although these take place off screen, you may ask/send them a letter any time afterwards if you still wish to sign up. Visualisation Visualisation is the cornerstone of Charms class, something you learn about in-depth during year one. Visualisation for spells is personal to the user and based on thoughts, memories, emotions and general links to the spell. As such it leads to plenty of chances for personal character development by differentiating casting techniques from other characters. Though it is not strictly necessary for most spells, it does help a great deal. Mechanics Bewitching This is what your character has been doing up to this point! Bewitching is simply when you place a Charm on an object and leave it there, such as casting Colovaria on your bed sheets. * It can be removed by Counter-Charms such as Finite Incantatem, assuming it beats the roll of the original cast. * Due to the potential danger of undoing some Charms, such as Engorgio or Reducio it is illegal to sell a Bewitched item in a formal capacity, such as in Diagon. The Ministry fines people heavily for doing so, but it doesn't stop more nefarious sorts from breaking this law anyway, especially in places such as Knockturn... Enchanting You can find everything you need to know about Enchanting here. Exams Exams are vastly different on a year by year basis, with details being above under each year. Some years even have no exams! The core thing that remains the same however, is that these exams are for flavourful RP prompts and are neither required to advance, nor to roleplay a 'smart' character. It can be assumed that you take your exams in character regardless and you make roleplay yourself getting the appropriate grade for what suits said character. Homework & The Charms Journal Charms has no standard homework system, with a few prompts where fitting. One thing it does have is the Charms journal. For those who miss out on the chance to share visualisations in live classes, you may collect these and send them to me for house points. You may also wish to write one anyway, simply as a collection of roleplay prompts! Whilst Charms journals are typically focused on visualisation, feel free to get creative and write about your characters use of the spells taught in class. Merlin, The Spellcasting Bot As a spellcasting focused class, Charms relies heavily on Merlin. For more details check out Spell Casting & Learning. Worldbuilding Server Charms has it's own subsection on the model worldbuilding server where people can suggest ideas for Charms. Category:Classes